CSA and The American Revolution
by SonJacie
Summary: The American Revolution as seen by the Confederate States of America. Rebecca N. Jones, not wanting to break from England and disagreeing with her twin Alfred, she sneaks into the British Army as a boy. OC-NESS!


This is my very first fanfiction, and yes, I used my own OC. Rebecca is CSA (you know, from The American Civil War) and techinically she isn't a nation yet, so she'd really be the southern half of the original 13 states. It's kinda like Italy and Romano, no? Reviews are very much appreciated! Oh, and if you don't understand something about the American Revolution, Wikipedia and Google are your friends. =D

"England...."

England looked up tiredly from the paper Alfred had dropped in his hands months ago. He saw Alfred's look alike, his twin sister, standing there in the door, her hands clasped in what would be her lap if she was sitting.

"Rebecca...Come in."

Rebecca stepped into the room and shut the door. The room filled with a tense silence. Rebecca sat on the bed, opposite from the chair and desk where England was currently sitting.

The two blonde countries didn't speak for a long time. Then the younger of the two nations spoke.

"I didn't agree with this England. Alfred...he doesn't know what he's doing. This is a mistake. I've tried to talk sense into him father, but he won't listen to me. W-we don't know how to run a country." Rebecca sighed and looked at her hands in her lap, looking at her pale blue dress, she was too young to be warring against anyone, let alone against one who raised her.

England turned to his 'daughter' nation, really his 'sister nation' but he still saw her that way, and sighed. "There is...no way of getting through to your brother Rebecca. He, like yourself, is stubborn. If things don't go his way, he fights it. So he's started this war, sending me this 'declaration'" Arthur scoffed and threw it onto his desk.

Alfred, he'd raised both him and Rebecca for years. Why had only one followed his rules, what had he done wrong with Alfred? Why couldn't Alfred see that what he was doing for his country was right?

"Father?"

England snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to similar green eyes. They looked concerned and worried. He blinked and touched his cheek, realizing that he'd been crying.

"You won't lose us! I-I'll fight for you! I'm a loyalist!" Rebecca stood up and her fist were clenched. "I'll learn to shoot a musket and..." Her excitement was exactly like her twins.

"Your not fighting, Rebecca."

The excitement died. "What? B-but why?"

"Females do not fight in wars, Tasha." Tasha, short for Natasha, Rebecca's middle name, and Arthur's pet name for her. "I won't allow it."

Rebecca growled, turned, and punched the wall. The bones in her fingers and wrist crunched against the impact of solid wood. Needless to say, that hurt her, badly, but she tried to play it off as if it hadn't by biting her lip. "Why?"

"Rebecca! Your hand!" England stood quickly and ran over to her already swelling wrist and fist. He touched it very gingerly, ignoring her question and growling. "Look what your temper has gotten you, a broken wrist, next time be more careful Alfred!"

Rebecca blinked, then glared and pulled her wrist away. "I'm not Alfred father..." Genuinely hurt Rebecca glared at the floor, trying to ignore the burning pain in her hand and wrist. Her eyes welled, it hurt, all of this.

"Tasha...I'm sorry...your outburst just reminded me of your brother........Tasha, don't cry..." England hugged his "daughter". She sobbed into his shoulder, being taller than him, she to bend over to do so. England spoke again, "This will be over soon, it'll be alright Tasha...Now we've got to get your hand fixed, come along, spit spot."

Rebecca sniffed, and nodded, following England out the door.

-Back in America-

"Woah, Bex, what'd you do, knock Arthur ok?" Alfred looked down at his twins hand as she walked into their house. It was small, but enough for the two of them. He was glasses-less, as he did not have Texas yet.

"Hardly Alfred....I....I lost my temper and punched the wall..." Rebecca sat on one of their sofas and sighed. _What should I do now?_ Was all she could think as Alfred went on excitedly about something.

"Becca! Are you listening?!"

"What?" She looked at Alfred and blinked, trying to remember what she was thinking of before America interrupted her.

"The war! I got my General! He was one who helped us out in that French-Indian War!" Alfred looked so excited, his blue eyes were sparkling happily.

"Oh?" Rebecca was interested now. "Who?"

"General Washington! Anyway, it'll be so fun fighting under his command!" Alfred looked positively giddy.

"I want to fight too."

The look of excitement dropped off Alfred's face when his sister's comment registered. "No. Rebecca, you can't, you're a girl, girls aren't allowed to be in wars. Besides," Alfred's look got distant for a moment. "This is between England and I. You're a loyalist right? You represent our loyalist people."

" I didn't say I wanted to fight for you." Rebecca growled, her irritation building. "I was going to fight for England, but he told me no as well. Just because I'm a female-"

"You'll get hurt." Alfred shrugged. Rebecca glared at him. "I mean, look at what punching a wall did Rebecca."

"Oh, sod off..." Rebecca used some British slang before going to take her bath. She need a plan.

-A couple days later-

Rebecca missed her hair. All of it was gone, cut short and choppy so she could look more like a male. It was still long, for a males sake, but it made her look very boyish when her chest was bandaged.

Sneaking into the army was a serious offense as a female. She just needed to be sure England and America weren't too close to her. She found where the British were recruiting troops, and stood in line, anxiously awaiting her turn.

The recruiting officer, a blonde man with brown eyes, looked at her and blinked. "How old are you lad? You've got the face of a child!"

"I-" She gulped and made her voice a bit deeper. "I'm 16 sir!" She prayed that was good enough to convince the man.

"I see....Name?" The officer looked down and pushed the paper toward her. A contract.

"Ah, Benjamin Jones, sir!" Rebecca signed the contract with her "name" and dated it. 1776, the date would stand out in her mind and history forever.

"Right..." The officer read over her paper and nodded. "Ok, you'll go through about two months of training, then, when we need you we'll put you into battle." The officer held out his hand. "Welcome to the Royal British Army Benjamin."

"Thank you sir!" _All too easy._ Rebecca thought.

"Private!"

Rebecca groaned. She hated that stupid title. If she never heard it again she'd be happy. But she hurried forward to her commanding officer, General Cornwallis.

"Sir!"

"I'd like you to meet what your fighting for, so you can know the extent of power behind the British Army." Cornwallis put a hand on Rebecca's shoulder and held a hand out to his guest.

_Oh dear God, please let it not be..._ "Really General, could we please at least try to get faster mail around here?" England stopped next to General Cornwallis, hands on his hips. "And where, pray tell, is all the tea in this god forsaken country?"

"In the harbor..." Rebecca muttered, looking down.

England raised a seriously bushy brow at the young solider and narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Ah, I....um..."

"Private Jones! Stop staring at your bloody feet and look up at your nation!" Cornwallis barked at the female in front of him.

_Ok, Becca, you can do this, play this off! _Rebecca looked at the powdered wigged General and England. "Ah, nation...sir?"

"Yes. This is the human embodiment of the great nation of England. Benjamin Jones, this is Arthur Kirkland, England."

Arthur, ever the gentlemen, stuck out his hand for a handshake. Rebecca stared at it for a long time. Gloves, England was wearing gloves, she was so happy she could have died. She shook his hand gleefully.

"Extremely glad to be fighting for you fa- England! Overjoyed!" Rebecca smiled at her brother nation.

England blinked and looked at the smiling soldier. Jones, like Alfred and Rebecca. This soldier also had familiar green eyes, and short blonde hair. "Ah, soldier?"

"Yes sir?"

England shook his head, no, he would have felt it in the handshake. This soldier was not a nation, but a human. "Good luck out there soldier."

"Yes sir!" Rebecca saluted, then looked at her General.

"Dismissed Private."

Rebecca walked off, silently thanking God for her luck. England hadn't found her out, but, her troubles had just begun.

-Washington Crosses The Delaware-

It had been a brutally cold winter, and Rebecca worried about Alfred's poorly supplied troops. Last she heard, they were shoeless.

Rebecca had been promoted to the rank of Corporal. Corporal Jones, it didn't have a great sound to it, but she still was proud to have been promoted. She had survived, which had put her at a good spot to be promoted.

But that night, she couldn't sleep. It was cold, so she'd went in early while the others were busy drinking and partying. Rebecca, unlike her English upbringing, didn't like to drink and party. But it was Christmas, so she expected the others too. She lie awake in her bunk for about two hours before she heard England cursing something fierce.

"What do you mean she's MISSING?! My daughter is missing and noone bothered to tell me?! How long has she been missing?!" Rebecca blinked. Oh no, this wasn't good, someone had found out about her absence. The jig would be up if English put two and two together. "How does the human embodiment of a colony go missing?! Someone better bloody find her! Let Alfred know if he doesn't already!"

Rebecca sat quiet, and the rest of the area got quiet as well. That was, until she started to hear guns going off. "What the?" She got up, and slipped on her coat and grabbed her gun, forgetting her shoes and her hat.

She walked out and into a battle. Somehow, under the cover of night, during all the partying, the Yanks had managed to storm the Fort. Whoever Alfred had running this show, they were getting smarter. She ran out to try to defend the Fort, and she saw Alfred fighting with Arthur. She went to run after them, but got swept away into another fight.

Rebecca had just managed to shoot the man when a bullet clipped her shoulder. She yelped in pain and looked, rather bleary eyed now, to Alfred, standing a top the Fort, holding his musket proudly. "Get outta here you Lobsterback!"

Oh, she'd so kill him. He shot her! HER! His own sister. Actually, she was too stunned to move.

"Come on lad, move!" England grabbed her uninjured arm and pulled her out of the Fort with the rest of the remaining troops.

Luckily, she didn't need to remove anything but her coat when they pulled the bullet from her shoulder. She insisted to the medics she was still good enough to pick up her musket and continue. They let her.

"That's some real determination Corporal."

Rebecca looked back to England, who looked rather upset, but was trying to play it off. Not that Rebecca didn't decide to bring it up anyway. "Thank you sir. Ah...um, Sir? Is everything ok? I heard your daughter was missing. I'm sorry sir..."

England sighed and pushed a hand through his light blonde hair. "Ah...yes...well....I'm sure she can take care of herself...But I can't help but worry."

"I'm sure she's fine sir."

"Yeah...Your hair's getting awful long lad, tie it up or cut it." England scoffed, trying to act tough in front of the soldier. He stalked off in search of a cup of tea and some biscuits.

"Tie up my hair" Rebecca murmured and touched her wavy blonde hair, that was, indeed longer. No, she could tie it in a bun and keep it under her hair. Another good idea, now just to make sure she didn't get shot again.

-1783-

"Hey England. I will choose liberty after all." Alfred looked at England, who looked like he was crying, or going to cry, Rebecca had a hard time telling through the rain. The English and the American troops had come to a stand still as Alfred spoke to the older nation, a gun pointed toward him. "I'm no longer your child, or your baby brother. From now on, I'm independent. Acknowledge it!!!"

Rebecca knew that England had lost, it was all over. She still didn't think it would get this hard, or be taken this far. She held her musket forward, ready for any command given. Major General Jones, she had noone to answer to other than her new General. Cornwallis had surrendered in '81, in Yorktown, Virginia. Her territory, and they'd lost.

As she watched two people she cared about face off silently, both holding guns at each other, she couldn't help but let out a shuddering breath, which turned to fog in the cold air.

England picked up his gun and drove the sharp musket point to attack America, who used the wood end of musket to block the attack. The movement of the sharp point being forced against wood made America drop his musket. He moved back, and all eyes watched. Guns ready to fire at either side at any moment. "You were always naive, you fool...." Arthur's musket was pointed right at Alfred's head.

A few of his troops panicked. "F-Fire!!" Someone called and the shots started to go odd on both sides. Rebecca broke ranks and ran to where Arthur and Alfred were fighting to the side.

"T-There's no point in firing, is there?....Fool..." England dropped his gun into the mud, and sunk down with it. The firing on both sides stopped as England fell. Rebecca's eyes welled. "Damn it....why....damn...." England sobbed, tears running down his face.

"England...." Alfred looked down at Arthur sadly. All stood at a silence. "You used to be.......so big...." He looked so sad as well.

Rebecca sobbed and growled, she dropped her gun, and ran over to them.

"Major General...." England murmured from the ground, still crying for his lost colonies.

Rebecca turned to Alfred, her green eyes narrowed. She was aware how many Yanks muskets were pointed at her, but she didn't care. She struck him across the face, so hard her cap fell, revealing her now long wavy blonde hair.

Alfred's eyes were wide, as were England's. "Rebecca?!"

"Tasha?!"

"How could you Alfred?! Why did you do this?! Why?!" She screamed at him, using her normal voice. Tears streamed down her face, blurring her vision.

"So we could be free..." Was all Alfred answered, and nothing more was said.

Later that night, Alfred and Rebecca were back home in the house they shared. Arthur had taken a ship going back home to England. The War was over, and now America was no longer a part of England.

Needless to say when Rebecca went to see him off he didn't say much to her. She'd cried though, and he'd lectured her a bit for even being in the war. But he knew she'd only done it to help him win.

Alfred came in from the kitchen and set down a cup of coffee in front of her. Tea was gone now, and all Alfred would serve was coffee.

"So..." She started from the sofa as he sat in an armchair. "What do we do now?"

Alfred was silent, and he sipped his coffee a few times before answering. "I don't...know..." Both of the twins sat silent, neither quite sure of what to do or what the future held.


End file.
